


Love Mode Theatre Presents: Pride and Prejudice, The Parody

by amani101



Category: Love Mode
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pride and Prejudice parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amani101/pseuds/amani101





	

"Gather around my young charges! I have great news," Enthused rather loudly, the Headmaster of Blue Boys Academy.

Shirakawa Naoya dropped the book from his line of sight to follow the other five students who'd already thrown their studies to the wind and left the small lecture hall in a flurry. Naoya turned to Mr. Haroumi and waited. The normally taciturn instructor made a face before he closed the book he was holding and placed it gently back on the lecture stand by the desk. Mr. Haroumi then wave Naoya permission to go. Naoya artfully rose from his seat and bow politely to the instructor before he too followed the others.

"Ah, Naoya, glad you can join us! You too, Mr. Haroumi!"

The Headmaster looked practically like the cat that got the cream judging by the smug grin on his face as he stood in the middle of the foyer with his winter coat and top hat still on.

Whatever it was, it must be really good news, Naoya thought as he moved to stand beside Sakashita Izumi, who was both a good friend and roommate. The boy glanced towards him and rolled his eyes at the Headmaster's theatrics. Naoya merely allowed a small grin to appear on his lips at the message his friend conveyed.

"Mr. Haroumi, you would never believe what I have to tell you!" Said the Headmaster as he took off his coat and hat then handed over to the servant who conveniently appeared and disappeared just as silently.

Mr. Haroumi clasped his hands behind his back and remarked astutely, "If you wish to tell me, I'm sure I'll be more than happy to hear it, Mr. Kiichi."

The Headmaster wasted no time to reply.

"Well, I heard on good authority from Mr. Kashima that Netherfield Park has been let at last! By a single man of very large fortune! To a Mr. Takamiya. The man, I dear say, makes five thousand pounds a year! Now what do you have to say about that?" Impart the Headmaster with infectious glee.

Everyone was indeed smiling, including Mr. Haroumi although more internally, judging by the warmth gleaning from his eyes on that usually stoic face. The instructor obliged the invitation to comment, "What import does that have to do with us?"

The Headmaster affected a shock expression and remarked sharply, "Why, to take up one of our own boys as his ward of course!"

"That is hard to believe a man of such fortune would intentionally let a large estate to only take one of ours as his ward," quipped Mr. Haroumi in his typical listless manner.

This only added more fuel to the banter between the Headmaster and the instructor. The other students were already getting restless and had begun to talk amongst themselves, ignoring the duo entirely. Naoya however, enjoy their exchange very much. It reminded him of how his beloved parents use to behave with each other. Before that is, that tragic carriage accident that killed them, his older brother, and two of their servants. Even though he had never thought so, the good folks who'd rescued him from the wreck said that he was quite fortunate to be tossed out of the carriage the way he did. Naoya knew it was not luck but the love of his family that saved him. Even though it had been years now, he could still remember quite vividly the combined warmth of their hands as they pushed him out of harms way right before the carriage dashed against the trees. No, he could never forget that night. In fact he could still hear their screams of terror right before their carriage…

Izumi was arguing with his other classmates, Akira and Kyousuke, over the finer points of fencing in the French verses the Italian style when he started to hear the dreadfully familiar hyperventilating of his friend from his left. Quick to realize what was happening, he swiftly moved to action. He took hold of Naoya by both shoulders and gently shook him out of his waking nightmare while he shouted desperately, "Naoya! Naoya! Snap out of it!"

This caught the attention of everyone. Mr. Kiichi and Mr. Haroumi immediately stopped their banter and coordinated their efforts. Mr. Haroumi disappeared to the servant's quarters while Mr. Kiichi nudged Izumi out of the way, then crouched low to softly pat the pale cheeks to get the boy's attention, all the while calmly calling Naoya's name.

Trapped in the horror of the repeated incident, Naoya heard the oddly displaced calm voice calling him. He focused on the sound and moments later, his vision return to the present. Color soon returned to his cheeks as he flushed to see all the concerned faces aimed towards him.

He took a deep breath and implored graciously, "I'm sorry everyone to cause such a fuss again. I'm fine now, truly. So thank you for all your concerns."

The Headmaster smiled in relief and straightened up. He ruffled Naoya's hair before he warmly said, "You did great, Naoya. You've recovered much faster this time. Just remember to focus on what doesn't belong and you'll be able to wake from the demons that haunt you."

Naoya returned the smile and nodded in understanding.

Just then, Mr. Haroumi returned with a servant carrying a tray with a warm towel and a cupful of hot chocolate. The instructor wiped the cold sweat from the boys face then handed him the cup and said warmly, "Drink this. It'll help."

Naoya nodded his thanks and began sipping the drink obediently. The drink did help, as the hot liquid permeated the warmth throughout his body and the sweet taste left a delightful tingle to his senses. He can now understand why chocolate was one of Izumi's weaknesses. His roommate had always a yen for sweets, but chocolate especially since it was so expensive and rare to come by. Perhaps he should save some for Izumi. But judging by the stern look on the instructor's face, he dared not.

When Naoya finished with the drink, Mr. Kiichi directed the servant to retrieve both items and was dismissed. The Headmaster then gestured Mr. Haroumi over towards the far corner beneath the stairs and spoke in a hush tone.

With the two authority figure aside, the other concerned boys encircled Naoya and took turns both inquiring after him and commenting their degree of concern. As expected, Izumi was the most contrite of all of them.

"Dear lord, you scare the living daylights out of me every time that happens! I'm sorry I wasn't much help in this sort of thing. I'll try to remember not to add to your frantic state. But being gentle is just not my cup of tea…" Izumi ducked his head in apology. He was truly scared for his friend's life.

Naoya would have none of it and lightly punch his roommate on the arm causing the other to look up with surprise, "I'm fine. You've done well enough before and I'm getting better at not dwelling in such thoughts. I'll have none of this, 'I'm sorry this and I'm sorry that'. So think nothing of it."

Izumi smirked at his friend's borrowing of his favorite catchphrase in referring to the very man himself. It was ironic, how he was behaving more like Naoya than Naoya was behaving like Naoya.

"Well I certainly applaud you boys for such touching camaraderie, although I don't know how long it'll last once the backstabbing begins at the Assembly tomorrow."

All eyes turned to the unexpected comment from the Headmaster. The boys had no idea that they've been eavesdropped upon, thus nearly all of them flush in degrees of embarrassment when they remembered their previous societal lessons. They are going to be respectable men of Society after all, so they'll have to remember to keep their emotions rein in. But as much as they would like to keep the confused excitement to themselves, they could not manage it at the moment and the emotion showed upon their faces.

Finding their uncontainable silent exuberance much too amusing, the Headmaster throw his head back and laughed amiably, "Yes, you heard me correctly. An Assembly will be held tomorrow in collaboration with Saint John's Academy to present you young men and their boys to Society. And like young virginal debutantes act coy if you wish, but certainly be sure to act gentlemanly as we'd taught you and charm yourself a rich benefactor at tomorrow's event."


End file.
